A Club Full Of Mistletoe
by AdmiralAwesome
Summary: A Christmas prezzy for those of you who love Prussia and Canada: France practically forces Prussia to go to this obscure club he found on holidays, when he ses Canada needs some help. AU, GRAPHIC! um... DL/DR, Yaoi, PruxCan, Human Names... Enjoy


"_**I would like to give a shout out to GiveUpResistance, for convincing me to write this, without her, this story would not exist…**_**"**

**Sorry it's late guys and gals, I didn't get home from a family dinner until 12:15am, and worked nonstop to finish it cause I love you guys that much. Anyway, my awesome friend GiveUpResistance wrote me an AMAZING Christmas present, including Austria, Germany and France, so you should read it :D My idea, her awesome writing skills and a purely epic present for you all :) Anyway, enjoy this little titbit, I listened to Voodoo by Adam Lambert while writing it, so you should read it while reading the second half XD**

Pushing open the non-descript door, I glanced around to make sure no one was following me and entered the building. Walking into the club, my body started swaying of it's own accord to the beat thumping in my head. The place wasn't called The Muses for nothing; looking around the dark room, random lights flashing, there were murals on the walls depicting the naked Greek muses, and the song playing was _Supermassive Black Hole_, one of my favourite songs by Muse (coincidence much). Anyway, let me tell you how I came across this little titbit in a back alley of Berlin.

One of my friends, Francis, was a real club junkie, and had just come back to the flat we were sharing in Berlin from a tour of 'the World's Most Obscure Clubs.' Apparently there was this one right in the centre of Berlin itself, run by a Greek fellow. It was called the Muses and Francis thought it would be my sort of thing. Saying I would go just to appease him, that night, I was lounging at home in my trackies and a sweater when a knock came on my door. Opening it to see Francis, he took one look at my attire and shoved past me straight into my bedroom to my wardrobe. Wondering what the bag in his had was, I sighed and pushed it to the back of my mind. "Gilbert! What is with your wardrobe? You have nothing! What ever shall I do with you?" Stalking out of my wardrobe, he flicked his shoulder length blonde hair and threw the bag at me. "Put that on; it's a good thing I thought ahead," he glared at me. I had plenty of clothes! Mainly sweatsuits, jeans, shirts and uniforms, but it wasn't like I had gone clubbing before. Glancing into the bag Francis had thrown me, I groaned and threw it right back. "I am NOT wearing that!" I almost yelled, walking over to him. Backing up towards the door, he threw it straight back at me and ducked out of the room, locking the door from the outside. "You're not leaving until you do! Don't make me get Tonio in here too," I could almost hear the evil grin spreading across Francis' face. Sighing, I figured that I may as well just go along with it.

Emptying the clothes out onto the bed, I was surprised at how much I actually didn't mind the choice of clothes that Francis had picked out for me. In the pile was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a skin tight black V-neck shirt, a vest the same colour as the jeans, a red skinny tie and a pair of red high-top Converse. Replacing the Converse with my usual black combat boots, I looked at the outfit in the mirror. The jeans were a bit tighter than I liked them, but ither than that, it wasn't too bad, and actually suited me, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Knocking on my door, I heard the key in the lock and Francis peered in around the door. Grinning at me, he stepped into my room, eyes raking from my head down. When his eyes hit my boots, is smile faltered a bit, and then he sighed resignedly and opened the door fully.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing me a folded piece of paper. "There's the directions to the club. Just show the bouncer the note inside and he'll let you in. Have fun," he laughed wickedly before escaping down the corridor to his own room. Groaning, I made my way down the stairs and out the door, heading towards the club.

It had been surprisingly easy to get in. The bouncer treated me like an old friend when he saw the note Francis had written, and let me in. At first I was surprised at the amount of mistletoe in the building, but when I saw the rest of the décor, I could tell it was the personality of the owner showing though. Sticking to the edge of the main room, I noticed the row of booths against the far wall and made my way over to them, stopping by the bar to get a beer. Plopping down in the corner booth, I sat back and surveyed the crowd. Most of them were guys surprisingly, and they all looked almost Mediterranean. My silver-white hair and ruby eyes stood out on a normal day, but here I just felt like an outsider. Taking a sip of my beer, I occasionally closed my eyes and just listened to the music. Eventually getting bored of just watching, I got up and started dancing with some random chick, but my heart wasn't in it.

Suddenly, it was like the whole word just faded away except for him. Spotting his graceful body in the mass of writhing, grinding teens, he stood out, like he didn't belong there. Shaggy blonde hair, nerdy glasses, he frankly looked like he didn't, struggling to get out of the crowd where no one seemed to notice him. Deciding to help, I pushed my way through the mass of bodies, eventually finding him.  
>"Hey, need some help getting out of here?" I yelled over the music, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning close. Flinching at my touch, he glanced up at me. Startled, I took a step back at how vibrantly violet his eyes were. Grabbing his hand, I led him out of the crowd and over to the bar.<p>

"Two Blowjobs," I ordered, winking at the rainbow-haired bartender. Glancing at the blonde kid next to me, I laughed at his expression. Figuring I should put him out of his misery, I explained about the cocktail. "It's made by pouring Bailey's Irish Cream and Kahlua together in a shot glass, then topping it with whipped cream. What gives it the name is the way you drink it." Pausing, I grinned as the blood drained out of his face. "You don't use your hands."

Soon enough, the rainbow girl returned with our shots and slipped me a piece of paper as I paid her. '_Through the purple door with Venus on it, there is a private room you can use for your enjoyment. Please clean up when you are done. Your Host, Heracles._' Momentarily stunned, I didn't even notice when the blonde kid tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" Shaking my head to clear it, I made a note to kill Francis later before turning my full attention on the kid next to me. Smiling at him, I asked what was up. "Sorry, but I don't even know what your name is. Who are you?" he almost whispered. Mentally smacking myself, I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm Gilbert, but you can call me Gil. Sorry but I don't know your name either, what is it?" Shyly gripping my hand, he replied "Matthew." Holding his hand a bit longer than necessary, I almost grinned when he blushed slightly.

"So, um, how do we do this?" he asked, gesturing to the shot glasses sitting in front of us. Grinning, I told him to watch and learn, then demonstrated. Clasping my hands behind my back, I enveloped the opening of the shot glass with my mouth, tipping my head back and downing the shot in one go. Licking out any drops left in the glass, I placed it back on the table and licked my lips, collecting any stray whipped cream and making Matthew blush even more. Gesturing to his glass, I leaned back against the bar; a lazy smirk making it's way onto my face. If I didn't know better, I would think I was starting to enjoy this. Looking down at the glass apprehensively, Matt slowly grasped the glass in his mouth, spreading cream all around his lips. Downing the shot, he mimicked my actions and licked out the glass, leaving not a single drop in it. Depositing his glass on the table, he grinned at me, cream all over his face. Unable to resist, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me, licking off a huge dollop of cream on the corner of his lips. Making my way around his lips, I cleaned off the left over cream before smashing my lips to his. For a bit Matthew was frozen in shock, until I nibbled at his bottom lip and he moaned. Seizing the opportunity, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting his everything.

Pulling away, I looked into his lust filled eyes, and my restraint went down the drain. Grabbing his hand, I dragged Matt over to the purple door that was next to the booth I had previously occupied. Pulling open the door, I closed it behind us and locked it. We were in a small corridor, lit by glowing dots lining the passageway. Figuring I couldn't wait until we arrived at the room, I slammed Matt into the wall, kissing him deeply and passionately, my body melding to his. His arms snaked around my neck and his slender fingers slid into my hair. Lightly tugging my hair, I couldn't hold back a moan and my member twitched in agreement. _Who knew I was the type to be turned on by someone tugging my hair?_ I thought to myself. Moving my lips from his, I nibbled and kissed along his jawbone, causing him to tremble in my arms. Slowly we made our way down the hallway, kissing and touching all the while. When I bit into his earlobe and tugged his curl simultaneously, he almost collapsed, yanking my hair. Growling in pleasure, I told him to do that again, picking him up and slamming him into the wall so hard it vibrated. Wrapping his legs around me and squeezing in pain, I brought my lips back to his and took advantage of his vulnerability. Using the wall to support him, I pulled my shirt and vest off in one hit, leaving the tie on my otherwise bare chest. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, I gave up and tore the damn thing off of Matt, throwing it aside with my clothes. Kissing him again, I grabbed his ass and carried him the last few steps to the room.

A completely purple, black and white room welcomed us, a circle lounge with a coffee table in the middle in one corner, and a large plush bed in the other. A small door probably led to a toilet or something, but I didn't ponder that. My erection was straining to be free, and every step I took caused friction between out clothed erections. Placing Matt down on the bed, I rummaged through the drawers of the bedside table to find the things I needed. Spotting some chains conveniently dangling from each corner bedpost, I attached them to Matt's ankles and wrists. Grinning at him, I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and ground my groin into his. Making a slightly circular motion, I could guess by the explicit sounds he was making that it was the right thing to do. Continuing this for a while, I quickly got bored and temporarily unchained his ankles. Looking him in the eye, I ordered him to do something that would have disgusted me if it were anyone else: "Make me come, without using your hands or mouth below the waist." Smirking as his jaw dropped, I pushed him up closer to the headboard, moving the pillows out of the way. Sitting in front of him, legs spread, I felt a bit like a whore, but I quickly dismissed the notion. Leaning back on my elbows, I winked at him and he leapt forward, chains rattling. Wrapping his slender legs around my waist, he rolled his groin into mine and my breath caught. Continuing the movement, he leaned forward and started whispering dirty things into my ears. I was in for a surprise when my cock twitched in response, straining against my already tight jeans. Shifting his body so he was kneeling, Matt pressed his knee and thigh between my legs, sending a mix of pain and pleasure up my spine. Feeling the familiar heat of arousal pooling in my stomach, I knew it wasn't long until I would come. Leaning forwards, he straddled my hips again, grinding against me and pressing his lips to mine. Working his way down my neck, he latched onto my collarbone, working such wonders with his tongue and teeth that nearly had me screaming in release then and there. Slowly, his grinding became more and more irregular, and I knew he was close too. Thrusting my hips up to meet his, I gritted my teeth and pushed him off, holding back my release.

Dragging him down the bed by the ankles, I removed his pants and boxers before chaining his ankles again. Doing the same to myself, I hissed as the cool air hit my throbbing erection. Climbing onto Matt, I grabbed one of the objects I had pulled out of the drawers earlier and slid it on over his erection. Tightening the cock ring, I turned on the vibrate setting, hearing Matt scream in frustration. Snatching up a bottle of lube, I squirted it over three fingers, reaching behind Matthew and slamming all three in at once. Crying out in plain and pleasure, I thrust my fingers into his ass, deeper each time until I hit his prostrate. His body shaking with pent up pleasure, I slid myself underneath him and removed my fingers, quickly replacing it with my '5 meters.' Adjusting slightly so he was half straddling me and I was sitting up, I grabbed his hips and lifted them up. Looking into his eyes, I didn't break my gaze as I slammed him down onto me. Eyes rolling back in his head, I knew he was way past breaking point. A few more thrusts was all it needed until I could no longer hold back my release. Sliding off the cock ring, I tugged his erection and he came with me, our bodies shaking in pleasure and exhaustion. Lying there dazed, I eventually moved to pull out of Matthew and unchain him. Curling up into each other, I grinned.

"That, was the single most amazing sex I have ever had in my life." Waiting for a response from Matt, I looked down at him to find him fast asleep.

"I'll take that as a 'hell yeah!'" I said to myself, snuggling into Mattie and falling asleep.

**Sorry for the sucky ending, but it was the best I could do at 3 o'clock in the frickin' morning.**

**Reviews are like lemons; they are yummy and bring happiness to all! So, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW or no more random lemons for you all :P Hope you enjoyed your Chrissy Prezzy and a very AWESOME New Year to you all!**

**Love, AdmiralAwesome**

**P.S: Did you know that Fiji has a nationwide water fight on New Year's Eve? I am soooo jealous of my sister, she's over there at the moment, and will be there for the most amazing New Year ever!**


End file.
